Whispers
by Jude Lust
Summary: Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles laissent paraître. Cela, Trafalgar Law le savait déjà. Pourtant, il n'y a jamais vraiment prêté attention...jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit d'insomnie. Les murmures passionnés persistent, et le lycéen se retrouve malgré lui à partager un secret sans l'avis des concernés...mais lequel? UA


**Ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de One Shots! Pourtant, ce n'est pas eux qui manquent...simplement leurs suites -'. Celui-ci devait en avoir une, à la base, mais peut-être l'utiliserai-je pour autre chose, un de ces jours...Tout est-il que j'ai trouvé qu'il chutait bien là où j'ai déterminé la fin. C'est assez court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même! **

_**Jude the crank**_

Je balance mon sac de cours près de la porte, me jette sur mon lit, et attrape mon portable. J'y branche mes écouteurs, et pianote un court moment, avant de soupirer de soulagement lorsque du symphonique métal parvient à mes oreilles, le soulagement de voir enfin le week-end pointer le bout de son nez.

Je tourne la tête vers le réveil électrique posé sur la table de chevet qui sépare les deux lits; il indique 15h.  
>Eh non, je ne partage pas ma chambre avec quelqu'un, mais bien avec trois autres personnes, puisque j'étudie à l'internat sportif que mon tuteur légal, Doflamingo Donquixote, dirige.<br>Enfin, il le possède, mais il s'en fiche royalement.  
>Ou, plus explicitement, ce n'est pas son but initial. En effet, cette institution, tout ce qu'il y a de plus loyal, sert à camoufler les magouilles et peindre une bonne image du parrain de la Donquixote Family...à laquelle j'appartiens, bien entendu. De plus, à la base, je ne suis ici que pour certifier que cet établissement n'a rien de malhonnête, étant donné que Doflamingo, un homme d'affaires fort respecté dans le milieu, n'inscrirait jamais son jeune frère de substitution à une organisation douteuse...<br>La presse a vraiment avalé ça. Je peine à croire qu'ils soient aussi naïfs.

Ace et Luffy ont cours à cette heure, et Shakky aussi a une classe.  
>La présence d'un professeur parmi les occupants de cette chambre se justifie par notre appartenance, à Luffy et moi, aux Supernovas.<br>Non pas que nous soyons des lumières, loin de là, mais c'est ainsi que sont nommés les inscrits au tableau noir de l'internat. Que croyez-vous, faire partie d'une famille qui s'apparente plus à une organisation mafieuse qu'autre chose, ça dicte votre conduite sans même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte.  
>Et puis, c'est bien parce que Shakky est la seule prof qui s'entend bien avec les deux frangins que Doflamingo a accepté de la laisser avec nous...<br>De toute façon, il ne lui refuse jamais _rien._  
><em>Personne<em> ne refuse à Shakky quoique ce soit.

La musique s'arrête et à sa place s'élève une sonnerie.  
>Je décroche sans regarder qui vient d'appeler, puisque je connais déjà son identité.<p>

- Hey, Law, t'aurais pas une petite place pour moi, là-bas?  
>- Laisse-moi deviner, Doffy pique une crise parce que la Famiglia fait faillite?<br>- Tu y es presque: une femme de chambre lui a tâché son manteau, explique-t-elle, dépitée.  
>- Dis-lui que si je suis dispensé d'allemand pour le reste de ma vie estudiantine, il le retrouvera comme neuf à la prochaine lune.<br>Je ricane sarcastiquement.  
>- Bien tenté, mais c'est de l'encre, Law, rajoute-t-elle avec l'accent de l'impuissance.<br>- ...La situation est désespérée. Je compatis, Monet.  
>Je sens son sourire devant mon ton exagérément solennel d'ici, et ça m'amuse.<br>- Bon, je te laisse, Law. Je ne suis même pas sûre que la pauvre fille ait survécu. Et on commence à cruellement manquer d'assiettes là.  
>Ça ne m'étonne pas, avec tous ces fracas en fond sonore.<br>- J'espère revoir le manoir debout. A demain.  
>- A demain, prends soin de toi, murmure-t-elle avant de raccrocher.<p>

Je me lève et fais mes devoirs de physique à l'arrache avant de me rallonger et lancer du rock gothique, cette fois.

*******

Il fait nuit noire, la chambre est engloutie par l'obscurité. Quand me suis-je endormi...? Plus important encore: pourquoi me suis-je réveillé? C'est la première fois que mes foutues insomnies me rattrapent à l'internat...

Le grincement de l'échelle qui mène habituellement aux lits d'au-dessus me pousse à fermer les yeux.  
>Moi et ma satanée curiosité...cette saloperie me perdra.<br>Je garde une respiration lente tandis qu'un souffle chaud me caresse le nez, et l'odeur salée de Luffy, distinguable entre toutes, me chatouille les sens.

- Il dort? chuchote quelqu'un que je reconnais comme étant Ace.  
>- Ouais, t'inquiète.<p>

Une fois sûr que j'ai quitté son champs de vision, je rouvre les yeux.  
>Shakky dort à poings fermés. C'est sûrement elle qui m'a couvert, et posé mon portable sur la table de chevet d'ailleurs. Mais le lit au-dessus du sien est vide...<br>J'entends un froissement de draps, puis un bruit mouillé.  
>...Un baiser?<p>

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que tu vas nous faire repérer, Luffy! chuchote Ace.  
>- Aucune, je ne t'écouterai jamais.<p>

Quelques rires se voient étouffés dans un oreiller.  
>De toute façon, c'est un peu mort, là...<p>

- Doucement, Lu', tu-...

Ses paroles se perdent en ce que je devine être un nouveau baiser.  
>Je me retourne sur le dos sans faire de bruit, soucieux de leur laisser le semblant d'intimité qu'ils se sont créés tant bien que mal.<br>Alors comme ça, Ace et Luffy ont ce genre de relation...ça expliquerait peut-être les câlins à longueur de journée et le fait qu'ils soient levés avant tout le monde...toutefois, je ne les aurais jamais soupçonnés. Ils sont si fusionnels que...justement, on se dit qu'ils font une belle fratrie, et rien de plus.  
>Quelques gémissements plus ou moins discrets s'élèvent dans l'obscurité nocturne de la pièce, et je frissonne malgré moi.<br>Mais au fait, je suis de trop pour garder le secret. Je me demande si je dois leur dire que je suis au courant, ou me taire et faire comme si de rien n'était...?  
>Et...hors de question de prévenir la clique.<br>Mine de rien, je respecte leur choix, sans prendre gare de ce que me dicte naturellement la raison.  
>Ils halètent, je frissonne de nouveau.<br>Shakky bouge dans son lit, et nous retenons tous les trois notre souffle, je le sais. Elle gigote un peu, puis se met sur le côté, dos à nous.  
>Les frangins soupirent de soulagement, et pouffent de rire. Je relâche ma respiration également.<br>Les chuchotis reprennent.

- Je t'aime, p'tit frère...  
>- Moi aussi, souffle Luffy avant de plaquer un baiser sur, probablement, la joue de son frère.<p>

...C'est malsain, horriblement malsain. Quelque chose au fond de moi, me murmure que c'est tellement sale, dégoûtant.  
>Mais voilà, aussi souillés soient leurs baiser, aussi incestueuse soit leur relation, et aussi dure sera la sanction, ils s'aiment, peu leur importe à quel point c'est interdit.<br>Les murmures passionnés persistent...  
>Je crois que c'est ça, la liberté.<p>

**J'ai un peu de mal avec les points de vue de Law, je m'en sors un peu mieux avec Kidd ou Bonney...m'enfin, je me suis jetée dans la gueule du loup parce que je m'en fous alors...Reviews? :3**


End file.
